


Go Gently Into The Night

by BlackHunter666



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cutting, Gen, Jedi Ghosts, M/M, Mass Slaughter, Massacre, PTSD, Revenge, Self Harm, Survivors, personal struggles, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 796th Star Corps lived and fought under General Fisto for years, taking pride in their Jedi and all their victories. But when a strange order packet came down, they had no idea what they were stepping into.</p><p>Now Hunter is drowning in grief and anger, torn away from his precious lads and thrown into a new challenge just to survive. He's not sure he wants to survive though, he's already lost too much and just wants to sleep.</p><p>Total AU, we're still deeply in love with our 796th lads and don't plan on ever letting this become reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark, angsty AU that I came up with during a bad day when nothing else was working out for me. Take a deep breath, this is going to be a rough ride.
> 
> I don't own Rex, Wolffe or Gregor. I'm only borrowing the adorable trio.
> 
> Thanks to Claradala26 and 117Neva117 for letting me borrow so many of their characters.
> 
>  **BlackHunter666** owns - Cmdr Hunter, Cpt Obvious, Cpt Aquila, Cpt Sword, Blooper Squad, Booster Squad, Drake, Typo Squadron, Tiggy, Rhythm Squadron, AT-TE Squadron, Stat, Carud, Spanner, Hook and Rivet
> 
>  **117Neva117** owns - Lt Nuts, Cpt Call, Lt Mord, Lt Handle, Nag Squad, most of Mixer Squad, Hopper (Sergeant for Mixer), Fekete Squadron, FL (part of Fekete), Rozsda Gunner Squad, Virus, Sono, Shritiki and Bogáncs, 
> 
> **Claradala26** owns - Cpt Dith, Lt Weng, Cpt Sandbox, Cpt Stroller, Forlorn (part of Mixer), Syndare, Nikoraii, Neat Squadron, Glada Gunner Squad and Rhae.

Staggering across the baking sands, the exhausted Commander of the fallen 796th Star Corps screamed his anguish to the heavens and dropped to his knees. Wrestling his bucket off and hanging his head, he swiped at the ghostly green figure beside him and shuddered in agony. He was so tired, mind awash with the nightmares he had survived and all the faces he had lost. He had no idea why he'd allowed some fragment of his shattered mind to guide him to this barren world, so far from his precious lads. He had been so willing to spend eternity with the twisted remains of the Wave Rider but his desperate plan had never come to pass.

Digging his bloodied fingers into the hard ground beneath him, he released a shuddering breath and looked up, squinting at the ghost still standing beside him. Shivering with cold as the figure reached out for him, Hunter flinched away from the transparent hand and hunched his shoulders in defence. He didn't want comfort from death; he wanted to know why death had led him out here of all the places in the galaxy.  
'Why here? Why did you bring me out here? Answer me! Why!' Hunter roared, heaving back to his feet and turning around quickly. 'Why this dustbowl? There's nothing here! Answer me!'

Stumbling and falling heavily, he sobbed helplessly as he continued to claw at the hard surface. The dead offered no answers, grief overwhelming everything else as he wept for his beloved 796th lads. He never should have left them. He should have held his place and gone down into eternity with his lads. His lads needed him, they were meant to fight and die together. Once again he'd survived the loss of everyone he cared about.

Howling his agony into the ground, he gave up trying to dig and started scratching at his faded armour, the final remnant of the shattered Star Corps. He wasn't ready to face this agony. He wanted to be with his lads. He needed to be with his lads. He needed Hopper and Forly to pull him back onto his feet. He needed FL to hold him tight and promise everything would be okay. He needed Rhythm to help him push back his demons. He needed Weng and Adenn, needed Neat Squadron to be around him. They weren't there though, the dead couldn't offer any comfort. The dead could only scream accusations and demand his sacrifice.

Letting out another shriek of deep suffering as unfamiliar hands grabbed his arms and wrestled him onto his back, Hunter struggled against whoever held him. He didn't deserve company now. He deserved to die out here alone. He abandoned his lads, he deserved to die.  
'Easy now, you're safe. We've got you, brother.' a familiar voice soothed as a shadow fell over his face. 'Just relax, you're with friends now.'  
'No!' Hunter yowled, struggling against the firm hands trying to hold him. 'Let me go!'  
'Let me try, Rex.' another agonisingly familiar voice, adding to Hunter's suffering. 'Hunter, you need to calm down. We can't help if you won't talk to us.'  
'I don't want your help! I don't even know why that death figure led me here!' Hunter snapped, slumping back to the hot ground. 'I don't know where here even is.'  
'You're on Seelos, it's a backwater nowhere.' Wolffe explained, loosening his grip on Hunter's wrists. 'Your General led you here?'  
'How?' Hunter uttered, too exhausted to fight anymore.  
'Mine did the same thing.' Wolffe sighed, lifting his gaze slowly. 'We'll take care of him now, General Fisto.'  
'Why here?' Hunter asked, gratefully accepting the canteen he was handed and the helping hand to sit up again.  
'The Empire doesn't bother us out here. My guess, Fisto wanted you back among brothers.' Rex replied, running his fingers over Hunter's filthy encrusted hair. 'You already took your chip out?'  
'Years ago.' Hunter nodded, sagging into Wolffe's strength. 'They killed my lads…all my lads.'  
'We should get back onboard. The Joopa are around.' another voice remarked, Hunter didn't recognise him.  
'Can you stand?' Rex asked, curling one arm under Hunter's left shoulder.  
'I think so.' Hunter nodded, leaning heavily on his brothers as he lurched to his feet. 'What the kriff are Joopa?'  
'We'll explain everything when we're back onboard.' Wolffe promised, supporting Hunter as they started walking.

Head bowed, Hunter offered no resistance as he was led away. Right now, he hated Fisto for tearing him away from his lads only to abandon him with Rex, Wolffe and a stranger sharing their face. He wanted his lads back, not these forgotten relics of a destroyed peace.  
'Who are you?' he asked, not lifting his head and honestly, he didn't care if he wasn't answered.  
'Name's Gregor. Former commando.' came the hesitant reply. 'You?'  
'Hunter, former Commander of the 796th Star Corps.' Hunter offered, barely managing not to choke on the unit name. 'Sole survivor.'  
'You'll have to climb up, Hunter.' Rex guided, placing his hand on the bottom rung of a hanging ladder. 'We'll be right behind you.'

Lifting his gaze slowly, Hunter choked as he looked at the repurposed AT-TE towering over them. Clutching at the ladder, he sobbed weakly as he was assaulted with fresh memories of the massacre. He couldn't do this.  
'DropShot…Arty…Nuke…Snapper…Jace…Strike.' Hunter gasped, swaying dangerously as he struggled with the losses.  
'Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la.' Gregor intoned, wrapping his arms under Hunter's shoulders and holding him up. 'Together, vod. I won't let you fall.'  
'My lads…all my lads.' Hunter whispered, adjusting his grip and starting to climb up with Gregor's support.

Barely able to stand, Hunter let his brothers drag him inside the old AT-TE and set him down on a warn couch against the wall. Bringing his knees to his chest, ignoring the discomfort of his armour digging in, he keened loudly as he started rocking. He couldn't deal with this, the wounds still too raw for him to face and now the sounds of his brothers tore at him. Virus would know how to help…but he was gone too.  
'My lads…all my lads…gone.' Hunter groaned, banging his head against his knees. 'They killed them all.'  
'Who, Hunter? Who killed them?' Wolffe asked, sinking down beside him and wrapping one arm around his shoulders. 'Who took them?'  
'Vader's Fist.' Hunter spat, briefly resisting the comfort offered before finally sagging into Wolffe's side. 'They slaughtered my lads.'

Flinching when a heavy hand landed on the back of his neck, Hunter shuddered and pressed closer to Wolffe. He needed his lads; he didn't want to face the reality of being alone again. Twice a survivor, countless dead while he lived. He couldn't handle that truth. He needed to be with his lads, needed to disappear into the abyss with all his lads.  
'We've got you Hunter. You're not alone anymore. We're here.' Rex uttered, curling his hands around Hunter's forearm. 'We'll take care of you.'  
'My lads…my lads.' Hunter whispered, allowing Rex to slip the turquoise stained gauntlet and vambrace off slowly. 'They're gone.'  
'You want to talk about them?" Wolffe asked, hand sliding from Hunter's neck to start unlatching his backplate. 'We're here, we're listening vod.'  
'I can't…it's still too raw.' Hunter groaned, shaking his head slowly. 'It hurts so much.'  
'No rush, vod. We're here now, whenever you need us, we'll listen.' Gregor soothed, easing Hunter's boots off and setting them aside. 'Relax, we'll keep you safe.'

Realising what the trio were trying to do, Hunter sat up a little more and tried to help but Rex gently caught his hands as Wolffe eased his scarred chestplate free and respectfully added it to the pile on the floor.  
'You hungry?' Rex asked, squeezing his hands lightly. 'You look half starved.'  
'Lek, haven't eaten in a while.' Hunter nodded, curling in on himself when his stomach grumbled loudly. 'Didn't really want to.'  
'I'll get you something.' Rex offered, releasing his grip and getting up. 'You'd better start eating again. We need you as much as you need us.'  
'I'll try.' Hunter whispered, hugging his abdomen in an attempt at self comfort. 'My lads…'

Getting to his feet slowly when Gregor tugged at his kama lightly, Hunter couldn't stop shaking as the last pieces of his armour were stripped away and added to the pile. Only once he was stripped to his bodysuit did he collapse back onto the couch and curl up again, fresh tears falling for his much adored lads.  
'Here, it's not much but it'll help.' Rex offered, holding out a steaming mug to him.  
'vor'e.' Hunter uttered, uncurling enough to take the mug. 'You won't leave me, will you?'  
'Nayc, we're not going anywhere.' Wolffe promised, settling beside him again. 'Eat now; you need to gain your strength.'  
'What will you do with my armour?' Hunter asked, sipping at the provided soup.  
'Nothing. We'll put it in the storage net just there so you'll always have access to it.' Rex replied, helping Gregor organise the remove armour and tuck it out of the way. 'You can wear it if you want, or leave it on display. It's all up to you.'  
'It's all I've got left.' Hunter admitted, shuffling closer to Wolffe. 'My lads…our colour…all gone.'  
'Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum.' Wolffe intoned, slipping his arm around Hunter's back again. 'So long as you remember, they're never gone.'  
'When you're ready, we can help you remember.' Gregor added, setting Hunter's helmet up beside the others.  
'vor'e.' Hunter repeated, mostly focused on his first proper meal in days. 'I wish the dead would let me sleep. They scream for me every time I close my eyes. Hut'uun! Auretii! Such hatred from men I loved as vode.'  
'You're no hut'uun, vod. I know you better than that.' Wolffe corrected, squeezing Hunter's shoulders gently. 'The dead are always angry at survivors…I know.'

Finishing the soup, Hunter set the mug aside and pressed closer to Wolffe with a yawn. He was so tired, his energy drained by the events he'd survived and the horrors he saw every time he closed his eyes.  
'Get some rest, vod. I'll be right here when you wake.' Wolffe coaxed, leaning back and guiding Hunter in close.  
'Don't leave me…can't take another loss.' Hunter choked, stretching out on the couch and resting his head in Wolffe's lap.  
'Shh, we're not going anywhere Hunter. Get some rest, we'll be here always.' Rex soothed, draping an old blanket over his side.  
'You're home now, Hunter. We're here for you, no matter what.' Gregor added, settling on the floor and reaching up to take Hunter by the hand. 'You'll never be alone.'

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

Hunter spent a week jumping between bouts of anger and despair with the occasional dose of confusion thrown into the mix. For the most, his brothers let him work through his emotions on his own, keeping watch from a distance and ready to jump in if necessary. They had all been through similar, trying to cope with all the upheavals and challenges set before them. It wasn't easy to stand back and watch Hunter falling apart time and time again but they all knew that he needed to work through it at his own pace.

By the second week, he was back to wearing some of his armour, fingers tracing the worn and scratched designs as he perched on the railing at the front of their mobile home. He never touched his helmet, he could barely stand to look at it but he did wear his vambraces and greaves again, along with his upper chest protection and his belt with kama. Aside from that, he wore his bodysuit pants and a singlet he'd borrowed from Gregor.

Night sixteen and Hunter called a meeting on the back platform of their armoured home. For the first time since his rescue, he stood in full armour with his helmet tucked under his left arm and a datapad held firmly in his right hand. Hearing their approach, he turned to his brothers and nodded faintly as he set his helmet between his feet.  
'Just before 66 came down, General Fisto sent me a new order packet. It was strange, he simply told us to take the fleet and run, to disappear into the Outer Rim until he called upon us again. We did as he ordered, taking our fleet out and making the jump before anyone knew we were going. We ran hard and far, never stayed in one spot more than a couple of days. Wasn't easy on anyone, we're not meant for inactivity.' Hunter started, hanging his head for a moment. 'When 66 came down, I refused to believe and continued with the original plan.'

Turning to the aft of their tank, Hunter tapped at his datapad and beckoned his fellow survivors forward. There on the sands behind the tank, the 796th stood as one again, the holos shifting and flickering in a patchwork crew photo. Above them, five Venator cruisers floated in formation, each one a painful reminder of brothers lost and battlefields long abandoned.  
'We thought we were doing the right thing, picking random coordinates and never making it known where we were going next. We were just drifting really, picking off a few small Imperial facilities when possible. For six months, we were quite successful but then things went terribly wrong.' Hunter sighed as one of the cruisers disappeared along with a fifth of the troops on the ground. 'We lost the Tidal Wave over Iego, along with hundreds of our brothers. The Storm Chaser went down over Geonosis, wiping out thousands of lives in seconds.'

Struggling to keep looking at the display on the ground, Hunter swallowed and glanced at his surviving brothers. They had matching looks of shock and disbelief on their faces at the sight of two fifths of the 796th wiped out so quickly.  
'The Crest Strike exploded over Sullust with all hands lost. It happened so fast that there wasn't time to launch the escape pods. 3,200 vode dead before anyone could blink.' Hunter gasped, the grief slamming through him. 'Ocean Views was destroyed over Kashyyyk, taking another 3,200 into the next life. With that loss, we were left with just the Wave Rider, General Fisto's favourite flagship and 3,200 of the best men within the 796th. I was determined not to lose what remained of the 796th in another skirmish so we turned and ran again. We stayed away from all populated planets, struggling to survive but still intact. We did just fine on our own for years, taking out pirates and other scum to make a little money for food and basic supplies.'

Tapping at the datapad again, Hunter condensed the scattered crew and stepped forward slowly. Stopping at the edge of the platform, he stared down at the gathered holos and swiped at the tears falling down his cheeks.  
'They caught up with us over Teth. We tried to resist, tried to fight but they were too quick for us. They were boarding us before we could even launch fighters. We tried so hard, fighting them in the corridors and ambushing them in turbolifts across the Wave Rider. I managed to lock down the mainframe so the Imps couldn't mine for Intel but it was too late to do much else. They outnumbered us and kept sending more troops in, blocking our escapes and starting to gather everyone in the hanger. They caught me on the bridge; I think I shocked them because I was the only one up there. They showed no interest in mining for Intel though; they just grabbed me, cuffed my hands and escorted me to the hanger.'

Hunter couldn't stop shaking as he gazed down at his fallen lads and remembered that day over Teth. He took some comfort from the hands resting on his shoulders but it was still so hard to face what had happened that day. He still wasn't ready to admit to what had happened; he preferred the safety of being able to deny the truth.  
'They had my lads on their knees in perfect ranks on the hanger decking. Someone the Imps knew all about us, dividing the lads by specialisation and rank. I'll never forget that sight, my lads all kneeling there with their hands on their heads, the officers kept separate and cuffed. I was forced down beside some officer; I don't know who he was. I seriously considered one last act of resistance, until one of the troopers calmly raised their weapon and shot Nikoraii in the head. Dear, sweet Tiggy was kneeling right beside him; he started screaming in terror so they shot him too.' Hunter sobbed, two more faces disappearing from the gathering below. 'Next they shot the medics; Virus, Shritiki, Sono, Bogáncs, Rhea, Frogner, Stat…and Pop.'

Watching the crew below, the other survivors had no words as they witnessed each young life disappear from the gathering. Most of the medics were gathered together but the last one, Pop, vanished from another group.  
'Losing Pop damaged the balance in Rhythm Squadron but this hut'uun beside me seemed to know what they were. Dunno how, we kept it a closely guarded secret that they were special in so many ways. They left Rhythm to suffer and turned their attention to others. Nag Squad; Sergeant Cheer, Betti, Triage, Hotto, Klick and Null. A solid little group and brothers from the start. Blooper Squad; Sergeant Stack, Trip, Goof, Spoof and Stumble. Misfits with explosive tendencies. Back to Rhythm, they took out soft spoken Vox.'

Tears fell silently as Hunter continued the horror roll call, faces disappearing from the crowd with each shaking remembrance. So many names, each one spoken with love and sorrow as faces continued to disappear below them.  
'Fekete Squadron; Sergeant Vomfort, Corporal Jut, Zsoldos, Cleave, Trade, Abesh, Besbe, Kandosii, Viper and Shock. Back to Rhythm to destroy Lyrics. Then they turned their attention to the mechanics; Carud, Spanner, Rivet and Hook. Again to Rhythm, ending Rock with one shot. Down went Glada Gunner Squad; Sergeant Birch, Kort, Zim, Wand, Luft, Sad, Solros, Barrel, Jinx, Tooth, Geo and Yaya.'

Lifting his tearstained face to the heavens, Hunter took a trembling breath and choked, barely holding in there as he tried to pay tribute to all his beautiful lads. So many brave souls heartlessly cut down in cold blood by an Army of monsters.  
'To Rhythm again, silencing Bass and Treble together. Neat Squadron; Sergeant Spider, Stoic, Sparks, Enigma, Goodie, Jetline, Balac, Abiik, Adenn, Skuggan and Biet. They turned on the tanks crews next. Hammerfoot was crewed by DropShot, Tracer, Swipe, Twitch, Lockie, Graze and Flash. Smackdown was crewed by Arty, Harlock, Aaray, Grade, Torin, Carlon and Baarpir. Slammer was crewed by Nuke, Overwatch, Olan, Sling, Snappy, Vhey and Trash. Point Runner was crewed by Snapper, Track, Ver'verd, Loop, Hookshot, Gravel and Tebec. Thundershock was crewed by Jace, Sneak, Senaar, Deuce, Cunning, Kar'am and Fume. Dirt Devil was crewed by Strike, Jiriad, Sabot, Mortar, Ka'ra, Blaze and Burn.'

Staring out at the gaps left in the ranks as the tank crews vanished, along with the six AT-TE's in the rear, the survivors could only imagine the grief Hunter felt. He had clearly loved all of his men, taking the time to memorise their names and now paying tribute to them all in the only way he could.  
'They took out Tenor next, adding to Rhythm's agony. Typo Squadron; Aling, Chave, Ibstead, Nive, Jsut, Cuking, Maybq, I1m, Rosk, Budle and Wlishe. Part of Mixer Squad; Deep, Wan, Hazel and Chafe. Booster Squad; Sergeant Harmin, Trigger, Lash, Tal, Drake and Syndare. Once again to Rhythm, downing Blues without mercy. Rozsda Gunner Squad; Sergeant Bruda, Iray, Artemis, Tut, Japin, Goodride, Tame, Welfare, Evolve, Hollow, Picket and Nourish. Cymbal, Axe and Soprano were next to drop, leaving Beat-Box alone for the first time in his life.'

Now there were less than twenty brothers still standing behind the tank, the holos continually repeating whatever moments had been recorded for eternity. Some were laughing, others working on datapads or just talking with people out of the shots.  
'They started on the officers next. Captain Obvious, the only man in the 796th to wear the Jaig eyes. Captain Dith, bit of a goofball but a good man. Captain Sandbox and Captain Stroller, brothers by choice that went out holding hands. Captain Call, a pain in the shebs but he didn't deserve that. Captain Sword, a good man with a heavy heart. Captain Aquila, he kept staring at me until the end. Lieutenant Weng, a damaged soul that deserved so much better. Lieutenant Nuts, a little unstable but a good leader. Lieutenant Crash, he spat at the firing squad before they gunned him down. Lieutenant River, he couldn't take his eyes off Beat-Box as he dropped. Lieutenant Mord, he took it with quiet dignity. Lieutenant Handle, he was crying when they gunned him down.' Hunter wept openly as he recited the names and remembered each brave officer as they vanished from the gathering below.

Only four were left in the darkness, a poignant reminder of the losses Hunter had to carry. Sinking to his knees, Hunter bowed his head and reached out a shaking hand to the last four below him. Kneeling around him, his fellow survivors gave freely of their support, holding him close and promising that they wouldn't add to the tally of dead already hanging over him.  
'Finally they put Beat-Box out of his misery, allowing him to return to his brothers at last and lead them into a better place. Sergeant Hopper, a bright spirit in my dark life. He had his own personal battles, his health wasn't that great but he was always there when I needed him. Forlorn…Forly, a bit of a smart mouth but deep down, he had a heart of gold. No one really understood why I trusted him so much.' Hunter battled on bravely, leaning into his new brothers for support to face the last name.

Hiding his face in his hands, Hunter let out a keen of deep seated grief and looked away, unable to face a life without his cyar'ika. He would have given anything to be reunited with his lost loves, but especially his last love. He would always deeply care about Rastila and Reaper; they had taught him so much and allowed him to become the man he was now.  
'FL, my cyar'ika. They left him until last to torment me even further. The officer beside me took the shot, nailing FL in the chest. Then he gave the order to release me and recalled most of his troopers. I didn't care to question it, I went straight to FL and held him, knowing they'd never let me even try to get him to the infirmary. I could do nothing but clutch him close and beg him not to leave as those beasts watched on silently. His last breath whispered my name, dragging up memories that I'd rather have left in the past.'

Breaking down and openly sobbing again now that he had reached the end of his traumatic recital, Hunter accepted the support and comfort of his new brothers and felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Together they would avenge his precious 796th; Hunter had little doubt of that. He would never forget the face of the bastard that commanded the massacre of his lads and he wouldn't rest until that monster was dead.  
'They waited until FL was dead before they simply turned and went back to their transports. I just knelt there, still holding FL as that officer turned back and laughed. I probably could have killed him then and there but I was totally overwhelmed so I let him go. I don't know how long I knelt there; surrounded by the slaughter but eventually I stood and started to prepare my lads for their final journey home. I carried each one to their favoured posting on board, hiding their mangled faces behind familiar helmets and whispered my goodbyes to each one. It hurt so much to put FL back in his treasured Y-Wing with his gunner Artemis, I wanted desperately to keep him close but his place wasn't on the bridge. It took me a long time to get them all back in position but I didn't care. I owed my lads this much.'

Letting his new family pull him to his feet and guide him away from the edge, Hunter clung to Rex desperately. The memories threatened to drown him, the dead rising to haunt him again, screaming accusations that no one else could hear.  
'Last to move was Tiggy, dear little Tiggy. I carried him all the way back to the bridge, refusing to look at his destroyed face as I made the lonely journey and planned our final jump. Covering his face with his cap and setting him at the helm, I plotted our course and jumped away, not willing to risk the Empire coming back to desecrate our tomb. I spent the journey preparing for the end, shutting off various safety protocols and picking the perfect place to bring about the end of the mighty Wave Rider and the loyal 796th Star Corps. We had just dropped out of hyperspace when the General appeared to me and told me without words that I was needed elsewhere. I resisted him, making the last preparations and deciding where I would meet my end but he wouldn't leave me in peace. He promised to watch over the lads and insisted that I get vengeance for my lads. I hated myself for agreeing to his plan, I still hate that I was so easily coerced to leave my lads at the last moment. I watched from the safety of his fighter as the Wave Rider crashed into the deepest ocean on Glee Anslem and disappeared beneath the waves.'

Tapping at his datapad again, Hunter turned a little and lifted his gaze, drawing their attention to the recording of that symbolic return. The angle was perfect, the massive ship knifing into the water and disappearing from view without breaking up.  
'Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum 796th Star Corps.' Wolffe called, offering a salute to the hologram.  
'We've got the watch now, vode. Rest in peace, you've earned it.' Gregor added, also saluting the holographic waves.  
'Val nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la.' Rex sighed, relaxing his grip a little so he could pay his respects to the 796th.  
'Ret'urcye mhi, lads. I'll find you again one day.' Hunter whispered, tears still falling as he saluted the memory.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

Settled into life onboard Thunderfoot, Hunter still found it so hard to live without his beloved 796th. He'd done what he could to ensure they were never forgotten, tattooing their number on his neck, opposite the older 662 and now sporting a lightning strike down his right bicep in memory of his cyar'ika. He still had a lot of trouble with nightmares and spent most nights on the rear platform, huddled under a heavy blanket where his brothers couldn't hear him if he screamed. Most mornings, he'd wake with one of his brothers curled up beside him but thankfully none of them ever dared speak of what he might have said in the midst of those dark dreams. They all had their burdens to bear, but they all knew Hunter's were by far the heaviest.

Hunter managed to put on a little weight, losing the half-starved look but he never quite got as heavy as his brothers. He was too highly strung to relax and eat as heartily as he used to, leaving him looking much as he had when he'd stood tall on the bridge of the Wave Rider. The only real difference was his hair, now snowy white and receding but he still wore it long, held back with the silver clasp carrying the name of his last command.


	2. Chapter 2

Mostly ignoring the four strangers that had come to their peaceful home base, Hunter kept his distance as much as possible. He didn't want to risk getting caught up with the antics of a third Jedi; he'd already lost too much to them. It wasn't easy to keep his distance; Thunderfoot wasn't exactly a spacious place to call home at the best of times. He settled for hanging out at the bow of their home, staring out into the vast nothingness and waiting for the Jedi to leave. He didn't care why the Jedi were here, he just wanted them gone.

He had no doubt he'd gotten off on the wrong foot but when the little brat with dark blue hair dared to touch his helmet, well Hunter lost it. Snatching the well loved helmet back, he gave the youngster a firm taste of his knuckles before stalking away.  
'You're lucky, kid. Hunter's not one to mess with. Be safer if you don't touch anything tinged with turquoise. He's got a bad habit of tossing people overboard if they annoy him.' Wolffe warned, watching Hunter leave. 'He's even given us the heave ho a few times.'  
'I did warn ya; don't sneak up on this old soldier.' Hunter shrugged, slipping on his helmet as he stepped outside. 'And don't touch what you don't understand, kid.'

Swinging down to settle in his favourite perch, Hunter sagged back into the hammock slung between the front legs and slipped his helmet off. Down here, the gentle rocking of the mighty old war machine was far more pronounced and well, Hunter could admit that sometimes he fell asleep down here.  
'Hey Hunter, you down there?' Gregor called, poking his head through the hatch leading down to the hammock. 'We're goin' slingin' with the Lasat.'  
'Yeah, I'm here. Good luck with the slingin', I'm gonna hang out down here for a while.' Hunter replied, keeping his bucket tucked close. 'Might try and catch a nap.'  
'Alright, we'll save you some dinner.' Gregor nodded, ducking out of sight and closing the hatch.

Switching on the external viewer attached to his bucket, Hunter sighed softly as he started replaying some of his favourite videos of his lost brothers. He missed them so much, every day without them was agony but he somehow managed to keep going.  
'I'm tryin' to be strong, lads, but it's so hard without ya. I miss ya so much, all of ya. Wasn't meant to be this way, I wanted to go down with ya.' Hunter whispered, letting the tears fall as he remembered. 'Wait for me lads, I'm gonna be there soon. I can't do this much longer.'

Reaching for a small knife he kept hidden inside his chestplate, Hunter couldn't resist the agony in his heart anymore as he slipped his right vambrace off and pushed up his sleeve. Checking the blade was still sharp; he slashed at his forearm with a faint groan and let his head fall back. The wash of pain from the fresh wound helped to push back the agony in his heart but Hunter knew it was only a temporary relief.

Tearing open old scars and newer injuries alike, Hunter slumped back with a deep groan and closed his eyes. He longed to return to his lads and disappear into the abyss of eternity but he still had a job to do. He had to be strong, as much as he wanted to fall apart and put an end to his anguish.  
'Hunter! Hold on down there!' Rex called, briefly interrupting Hunter's memories. 'Full stop Wolffe! Dig in! This is where we finish the battle!'  
'Secure!' Hunter responded, tearing open another old scar on his forearm.

Letting out an anguished scream, mostly hidden by the roar of the rising Joopa, Hunter tucked the knife away and sagged, eyes sliding closed as he finally relaxed again. He knew his brothers would come looking for him soon and willingly gave in to his need for sleep. They wouldn't let him go, not while there was still work to be done.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

Hiding his fresh injuries with ease, Hunter wiped the blood off his armour and climbed back up to the main level. Hooking his helmet to his belt, he wandered around towards the aft, admiring the massive Joopa hanging over the side. They would eat like kings for months off that beast and there was a chance of something salvageable hidden inside it. Only time would tell if this beast had swallowed something interesting.

Shaking away any thoughts of salvage, he reached the rear of their mobile home just in time to hear the young woman accuse them of contacting the Empire. Naturally, Rex disagreed. They were brothers; no one wanted to believe that any of them was capable of such a deep betrayal.  
'I found the binary transmission to the Empire. And there are messages Ahsoka sent to Rex and he never answered her.'  
'What? I never got any messages from Commander Tano.'  
'I knew it! I told you! They can't be trusted!'  
'Kanan, wait. Is this true?'  
'Wolffe! What did you do?'

Blood running cold as he listened to Wolffe admit to contacting the Empire and tried to defend his actions, Hunter snarled and advanced with deadly intent. The excuses wouldn't stand; he had to pay for this betrayal.  
'I trusted you!' Hunter roared, shoving past Rex and grabbing Wolffe by the throat. 'I called you brother! I told you my story! You promised to help get revenge for me lads! You betrayed us all!'  
'Hunter, stand down!' Rex snapped, stepping up the try and pull the pair apart. 'The war is over. We are free men. We can't live under the fear of the Empire for the rest of our lives, Wolffe. That's not freedom.'  
'No! He betrayed us! He doesn't deserve to live!' Hunter cried, shoving Wolffe back into the railing. 'Auretii!'  
'That's enough, Hunter!' Rex demanded, lunging in and grabbing Hunter around the waist.

Kicking Rex off him, Hunter turned his full attention back to Wolffe and snarled as he shifted his grip to Wolffe's chestplate and belt. With a roar borne of pure rage, he tossed Wolffe over the railing and leapt after him. Digging deep for all his anger and frustration, Hunter aimed them straight at Wolffe as the pair landed heavily on the ground.  
'I should kill you where you kneel.' Hunter spat, pushing back to his feet.  
'Let me explain.' Wolffe insisted backing away from his irate brother. 'If you're still not satisfied, I'll take the beating.'  
'You'll take the beating anyway!' Hunter snapped, bursting forward and letting off a savage left hook into Wolffe's face.

Barely even noticing the chaos unfolding around Thunderfoot, Wolffe and Hunter focused on the battle between them, trading blows and sending each other sprawling in the dirt. Wolffe knew he was at a distinct disadvantage, the years and his easier life here had taken a toll on him. Hunter was faster and perhaps a little stronger, his fury fuelling him with devastating results. Ducking a blow that surely would have taken his head off, Wolffe let fly with a right cross of his own just as he realised they had Imperial company right behind them.

Screaming in agony as he was shot in the back and punched in the face at almost the same time, Hunter dropped hard, gasping for breath as he landed heavily. He wasn't quite sure what hurt worse, the ache around his nose or the burning in his back.  
'Hunter!' Wolffe's voice, full of panic and concern. 'Kriff, come on Hunter.'  
'What the fek?' Hunter groaned, straining to lift his head.  
'Probe got you in the back.' Wolffe explained, easing him up to sit. 'Now, are you ready to listen?'  
'I still hate you.' Hunter growled, wiping at the blood dripping from his nose.  
'I know, can't say I blame you either.' Wolffe sighed, resting one hand on Hunter's neck.  
'Explain…I might yet be convinced not to slit your throat.' Hunter demanded, lifting his head at the sound of something exploding. 'Sounds like they got that probe.'  
'You told us about the officer responsible for the massacre, I kept thinking that I knew the man you were talking about. It's been bothering me since you told us and it finally clicked a couple of days ago. I didn't send that message to just any Imp officer; I aimed it straight at that monster. I used the Jetiise as bait, to ensure that he would be the one to investigate.' Wolffe offered, catching Hunter when he started swaying. 'I did all this to bring him here, so you can get payback for your lads.'  
'If it works, I'll forgive you.' Hunter allowed, eyes rolling back as he slumped into Wolffe.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

Patched up as best they could manage, given their lack of anything more than basic medical supplies, Hunter went back to mostly ignoring their guests and prepared to face the Empire. He still wasn't fully ready to trust Wolffe again but he had to be ready just in case.  
'If they follow procedure, they'll fly search patterns based on our last confirmed position.' Rex explained, taking the lead as they prepared to deal with this threat.  
'Or they'll call.' Gregor suggested, folding his arms slowly. 'Incoming Imperial transmission. It's for you Wolffe.'  
'They called back? They never call back.' Wolffe protested, turning to the screen behind him.  
'Now we see if you get to see another sunrise.' Hunter growled, patting his vibroknife lightly.  
'This is why I don't trust clones.' Kanan warned, glaring daggers at Wolffe.  
'Just get rid of them, Wolffe.' Ezra guided, moving out of sight of the onboard camera.  
'Yeah, it was my mistake…and I'll fix it.' Wolffe agreed, running one hand through his hair.

Staring at the face that appeared onscreen, Hunter bit his knuckles so he didn't immediately start screaming in rage again. There was no mistaking it, even without the helmet to cover those ridiculous sideburns. Wolffe had been right, luring the monster from Hunter's nightmares into a confrontation.  
"CC-3636, Commander Wolffe, is it?"  
'Yup, that's me. What can I do for you Sir?' Wolffe confirmed, twitching like he'd been on stims for a week straight.  
"Please transmit your coordinates so I can investigate the Jedi sightings you reported."  
'What? Jedi? No, no, there's no Jedi here. My older cybernetic eye must be acting up again.' Wolffe tried, doing his best to get rid of this trouble.  
'Sorry for wasting your time.' Rex added, sidling up beside Wolffe.  
"This image was taken by one of our probe droids. It clearly shows you harbouring known rebels. Now surrender them or be destroyed."  
'I've been looking for you for a long time, hut'uun.' Hunter growled, pushing in between Rex and Wolffe. 'Remember me, chakaar? You slaughtered my lads over Teth. Now I'm coming for you.'  
'If it's a fight you want, I hope you bought a better class of soldier than those stormtroopers.' Rex warned, backing up Hunter's challenge without a word.  
"They serve the Empire well and I have a great many of them."  
'You're gonna need all of 'em.' Rex countered, slamming one hand down on the button to cut communications.  
'He-he, I like these guys.' Zeb laughed, watching the quartet.

Head snapping up as the mighty Thunderfoot shuddered, Hunter didn't need to be told, grabbing a specially modified rifle he'd been working on and bolting out the door. Scrambling up the ladders, he watched the TIE fighters make their pass and darted forward to take up a position near the main cannon. Slapping down the viewfinder attached to his helmet, he dropped to one knee and raised his rifle. Slowing his breathing, he drew aim and fired at one of the circling TIE fighters. For a moment, he feared he'd missed the shot but suddenly the fighter simply fell from the sky with a tiny hole smoking in the cockpit canopy.  
'Nice shot!' Sabine praised, darting past him. 'Hurry! He's coming around for another pass!'  
'Someone toss me another power pack!' Hunter called, slipping the heavily modified rifle over his shoulder. 'Still workin' out the bugs.'  
'Ezra, protect the Phantom!'  
'What about the walker?'  
'It can take a hit…I think.'  
'It'll take more than a hit to slow this old girl down.' Hunter growled, catching the fresh power pack Rex threw to him. 'Come to papa you little bastard.'  
'Try shortening your leads. You're wasting ammo.' Rex warned, climbing up with a rocket launcher on one shoulder.  
'You're welcome to help.' Zeb countered, glancing away from the incoming TIE.  
'Workin' on it!' Hunter barked, slapping the power pack in and working frantically to get the charge flowing. 'Come on, work.'  
'Why spoil the fun? We haven't been shot at in years.' Gregor added, joining the group up top.  
'Yeah, well it happens to us every day.' Sabine replied, ducking as the TIE went overhead.  
'Why doesn't someone man the big gun?' Ezra asked, turning to the clones.  
'It's no good in this situation.' Rex replied, looking down at Ezra with the faintest hint of a smile.  
'Oh, kinda like you lot.' Kanan groused, moving along the top of the Phantom.  
'You want the shot?" Rex asked, offering the launcher to Hunter.  
'Nah, let Gregor have it.' Hunter replied, still bent over his rifle.  
'Love to.' Gregor smiled, catching the launcher and hurrying forward.

Finally getting the heavy rifle working, Hunter looked up just in time to see the second TIE go out in a stunning fireball. Nodding slowly, he reset the safety and made sure that the power flow was working properly just in case they needed it again.  
'Gregor, you've still got it.' Rex praised, so proud of his little squad of brothers.  
'It's in my blood.'  
'Next one is mine.' Hunter grinned, shouldering his rifle again.  
'You know, we'd make a good team if we all fought together.' Ezra suggested, refusing to give up trying to recruit the team.  
'Yeah, tried that once. Didn't work out so well.' Kanan countered, his mistrust so obvious.  
'So typical, always blaming us for your troubles.' Hunter spat, glaring up at Kanan.  
'Don't do it Hunter.' Gregor uttered, moving closer to the tormented man.  
'Kid, let me tell you a little story. My first posting during the Clone Wars was the 662nd Legion, under the command of General Adi Gallia and Commander Reaper. The mission was simple, retake Geonosis from the Seppies and try not to get eaten by the locals. The General got it wrong, her plan was a disaster from the start. An entire Legion went down, three men and the General came back. Now, who do you think took the blame for that disaster? The General? Oh no, Jedi are never allowed to admit failure. She dropped the blame squarely on the dead, insisting that they were the ones at fault for the massacre.' Hunter growled, never once taking his eyes off Kanan. 'So don't you go selling sob stories of betrayal, I've been there. I've already survived two Jedi, I ain't about to let you hurt my brothers.'  
'If that storm gets any closer, it'll ground us. Sabine, we need the Phantom to fly.' Kanan instructed, barely even pausing to think about what Hunter had said.  
'Dunno why I even try.' Hunter sighed, making his way forward. 'All Jedi are the same. Can't take the blame for anythin'.'  
'Let it go Kanan, he's got a lot of anger inside him.' Rex sighed, watching Hunter walk away. 'He already survived more than any other clone I know. He's got every right to be distrustful of you.'

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

Still seething with anger as he rejoined his brothers to gauge their chances against the latest Imperial threat, Hunter refused to even look at the quartet of unwelcome visitors. He wanted them gone but to get rid of them, they needed to deal with the approaching walkers.  
'How many legs they got?'  
'Looks like four.'  
'Four? How are they not falling over?'  
'Will you look at the size of those things.'  
'Huh. Reinforced armour plating. Heavy cannons and anti-personnel blasters. Hmmm.'  
'I'm glad you guys are so excited but those giant death machines are on the way to blow us to bits.'  
'Keep ya shirt on, kid. Can't kill 'em if we don't know what they've got.' Hunter growled, shoving his viewfinder back up. 'Typical, always so impatient.'  
'Wolffe, set vector two-niner-zero.'  
'Wait, you're just gonna turn and run? Just like that?'  
'Well if you've got a better idea, Sir, now's the time.' Rex replied, taking his place at the main cannon and preparing for battle.  
'I thought you clones loved to fight.'  
'I do love a battle. But on my terms.' Rex agreed, looking down at his controls. 'Gregor, drop the Joopa. We gotta get moving.'  
'Ohh, bye-bye Big Bongo.'  
'There's always tomorrow, Gregor.' Hunter shrugged, dropping down beside him. 'We caught Big Bongo today, next time we'll catch an even bigger one.'  
'Wolffe, turn one-eight-zero.'

Left with no place else to hide, Hunter resorted to the only other place where he could get away from the Jedi and still do something to protect his brothers. He still burned with the dark desire to go one on one against the bastard who took his lads away but first they had to survive the confrontation with the walkers. Strapping into the old spotter's chair, he sent it up into the cockpit and settled back comfortably.  
'Still feel the urge to slit my throat?' Wolffe asked, mostly focused on the path ahead.  
'Not so much. Mighty tempted to try my luck against Kanan though.' Hunter sighed, rubbing at his temples.  
'Probably not a smart idea.' Wolffe suggested, glancing back to Hunter. 'You still cutting?'  
'Only coping method I've got left.' Hunter shrugged, automatically checking his preferred cutting knife was still with him. 'You don't mind?'  
'We've all got our ways to cope.' Wolffe nodded, continuing their blind trek into the storm. 'Just wish you wouldn't keep disappearing to do it. We worry.'  
'Not used to doin' it in public. Been hidin' since I lost the 662nd, got worse after the 796th massacre. Thought I had it under control but this business with the Jetiise has made it worse.' Hunter admitted, idly running his hand over his freshly gashed arm.  
'If you need it, I won't say anything. Just want you to be safe.' Wolffe offered, tipping his head back a little. 'Not like I can see anything anyway.'  
'I get a little loud.' Hunter warned, already reaching for the knife.  
'Nothin' new there. Go on, you need this.' Wolffe coaxed, determined to see Hunter through his challenges. 'We need you focused on the battle.'

Trying not to distract Wolffe while they were still in the middle of this storm, Hunter took advantage of the peace and groaned as the knife bit into his thigh. They all knew he was barely holding on, it was nice to know that he didn't have to keep hiding it anymore.  
'Feeling better?' Wolffe asked, still mostly focused on getting them out of this mess alive.  
"Prepare to stop…now"  
'Yeah.' Hunter nodded, sagging in his chair. 'Much better.'  
"Commander Wolffe, circle left. Double time."  
'The kriff is he doing?' Hunter muttered, drifting on a wave of relief.  
"Full stop!"  
'Don't worry about him, just focus on your needs.' Wolffe guided, peering out into the storm and looking for the shadows of the bigger walkers. 'Find peace, vod.'  
'Gettin' there.' Hunter groaned, shuddering as the sweet relief washed over him. 'Not sure how much more I can take.'  
'Let's just get through today. Tomorrow is another day.' Wolffe smiled, picking up on the familiar sound of a single shot from their main cannon.  
"Wolffe! There's your opening! Go for it!"  
'Hang in there Hunter, we're getting out of here.' Wolffe coaxed, sending Thunderfoot marching forward again. 'Come on vod, we're almost there.'  
'Just give me one shot at that monster. My lads deserve payback.' Hunter insisted, putting the knife away and cleaning up as best he could.  
'I'll make sure you get it.' Wolffe promised, spotting a break in the storm and heading for it.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

Kitting up for war as Gregor took his place at the main computer and Rex ensured the Jedi got away safely, Hunter strapped on several smaller weapons and wiped the few traces of blood from his armour. Leaving his heavy rifle in the rack, he went with pistols, a second vibroknife and a few specialty explosives that expected could come in handy. He wasn't totally sure how he was going to get at that monster in the walker behind them but he was going to give it his best shot.

Climbing up to the top deck, he looked back towards the walkers and growled low. He'd spent too long running from this battle, he was ready to end it and hopefully let the dead rest at last. He could hear them even now, screaming for revenge with ever growing urgency. Promising not to rest until their murderer was made to pay, Hunter made his way forward once more. There was one thing he needed to do before he could dedicate his full focus to the upcoming brawl.  
'Wolffe, bring us around.' Rex ordered, looking back over his shoulder. 'Ready for this Hunter?'  
'Yeah, I'm ready.' Hunter nodded, resting one hand on Rex's shoulder. 'There's something I need to ask you.'  
'What's on your mind?' Rex asked, looking up from his controls.  
'Got a bad feelin' about this fight. The monster that killed my lads is here, I know it. Want you to promise me somethin'. If I die, don't bury me here. Find a way to take me back to Glee Anslem and return me to the Wave Rider. Let me sleep eternally with my lads, like it was meant to be.' Hunter requested, trying to hide the waver in his voice. 'Promise me, Rex. I need to know you'll do this one small thing.'  
'I promise, Hunter. Whatever happens, I'll find a way to get you back to your lads.' Rex nodded, offering out his right hand. 'Haat, ijaa, haa'it.'  
'Haat, ijaa, haa'it.' Hunter repeated, clasping Rex's arm firmly.  
'Give 'em haran, Hunter.' Rex grinned, turning back to his controls as Hunter moved back.  
'That's the plan, Rex.' Hunter smirked, slipping his helmet on. 'We got this.'  
'Boys, this might be it. At least we'll go down fighting like a clone should.' Rex declared, slipping his helmet on.  
'I'm with you all the way Captain.' Gregor replied, safe in the belly of their beast.  
'Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad karamu.' Hunter declared, fired up and ready for a fight as Wolffe let out a war cry and charged the enemy walkers and Rex opened fire.

Rocking with every hit to the mighty Thunderfoot, Hunter held his place near Rex and glared up at the walkers. The dead were howling, leading him towards the monster responsible for their murders. He just needed a way to get into that damned walker to dispatch their murderer. It all seemed so hopeless when the Thunderfoot collapsed, unable to cope with the sustained fire.  
'Come on Wolffe, it's just a scratch. Keep moving forward soldier!' Rex called, as if he could get the machine back up with words alone.  
'Onward!' Wolffe screamed, managing to haul the wounded Thunderfoot back to its feet.  
'We can do this!' Hunter grinned, starting to wish he'd picked up his heavy rifle.  
'Hunter, which one?' Wolffe asked, still advancing slowly.  
'Ya already aimin' at him.' Hunter replied, squaring his shoulders as he stared up at the towering walker. 'Go for it Wolffe.'  
'I'm going for the legs. All four of them!' Wolffe crowed, pushing forward despite the danger.

Calculating angles and creating a daring plan on the fly, Hunter instinctively ducked back when the second walker opened fire on them. Swearing as that pulled Rex's attention away from the primary walker, he recalculated and swore again. He needed the cannon if he was ever going to make it up to face the monster.  
'Rex, main cannon forward!' Hunter yelled, darting forward to stand near the cannon base. 'I gotta get up there!'  
'How?' Rex asked, swinging back around.  
'Trust me, I got a plan.' Hunter grinned, looking up at the towering walker again. 'Wolffe, keep pushing forward!'  
'Copy that Hunter. Go get that monster!' Wolffe confirmed, still trying to topple their enemy.  
'Rex, full elevation.' Hunter directed, climbing up onto the cannon platform.  
'Gregor! I've lost power to the main cannon!' Rex warned, yanking his helmet off. 'Full elevation reached Hunter!'  
'Yeah, I know, I know. I'm working on it Captain. I'm working on it.' Gregor replied, his voice frantic as he tried to rearm them.  
'Hold it steady Rex, I'm going in.' Hunter growled, putting his wild plan into action.  
'Come out and fight you cowards!' Rex challenged, trying to keep the walker crew distracted.  
'Rex, if you get a shot at the neck…take it!' Hunter ordered, starting to climb the cannon. 'Don't worry about me, just take the shot!'  
'I will, you can count on that.' Rex replied, watching Hunter make his ascent.

Scrambling up the barrel of the cannon, Hunter moved as quickly as he dared on the skinny barrel. Standing right on the very end, he jumped, both hands reaching up to the smaller cannons above him. Barely managing to grab one of them, he dangled precariously from his weakened right hand before managing to swing up and secure his grip. Drawing strength from his physical agony, he swung up and got one leg over the canon, anchoring his position a little more. Panting hard, he shimmied up the cannon and stretched up, digging his fingers into the small gaps between the armour plates and climbing up slowly.

Plucking one of the explosive packs from his belt, he slammed it onto the forward viewscreen of the walker and calmly flipped the occupants an obscene gesture before climbing up onto the roof of the walker. Grabbing another explosive trick from his belt, he fastened the pack to the upper hatch and moved back as he triggered it. It wasn't easy to keep his balance as the walker shuddered under his boots but Hunter was undeterred, dropping to one knee and turning his face away as the explosives detonated in twin blasts, shattering the forward viewscreen and ripping open the top hatch.

Leading with his pistols, Hunter went head first through the destroyed hatch, nailing the pilot and co-pilot with perfect headshots as he crashed down on his monster. Dropping his pistols, he grabbed the man by the armour and rammed him hard back against the floor.  
'You massacred my lads. Now you will pay.' Hunter growled, refusing to be distracted now that he had the monster in his grasp. 'For the honour of the 796th Star Corps, you will die.'  
'Clones have no right to live.' Kallus snarled, managing to flip their positions. 'Your kind should have been wiped out years ago.'  
"Ah! Aho! Power restored!" Gregor crowed, his voice reminding Hunter that he had more than the honour of the 796th to fight for.  
'We don't die so easily.' Hunter warned, throwing him off and pushing to his feet. 'Only one of us walks away from this battle.'

Blocking out the distractions beyond the confines of the walker head, Hunter let the screams of the dead guide him and launched into the fight with everything he had. Throwing punches and kicking like a wild man, he felt the thrill of the kill race through him. Briefly losing his footing when the walker jerked suddenly, Hunter's heart skipped a beat as his opponent scooped up one of the pistols on the floor and opened fire.

Roaring in agony as the shot lanced through his right shoulder, numbing his arm and angering the dead. Pulling his favoured vibroknife, Hunter launched forward again, howling as a second shot slammed into his stomach. Refusing to fall, he threw the knife with deadly intent, sinking the blade into the exposed abdomen of his opponent. Stalking forward, he grabbed the knife and snarled, determined not to show how much it hurt to be punched right in a fresh burn. Spinning the knife in his left hand, he lashed out again and watched in pleasure as blood spilled past the dark armour and stained his tunic.  
"Hunter, I'm taking the shot!" Rex warned, cutting into Hunter's focus for a second.  
'Do it.' Hunter snarled, directing his comment to Rex and to the beaten man slowly rising from the deck.

Stumbling back as the walker bucked under the assault from below, Hunter waited for the perfect moment and struck out with the vibroknife again, tearing through muscle and sending down another fountain of blood.  
'You will die here, Kallus!' Hunter roared, sheathing the blade and grabbing for a handhold as the huge walker crashed to the ground.  
'You won't survive either.' Kallus groaned, still clutching one of the pistols Hunter had discarded earlier. 'Your kind must die!'

Kicking Kallus off him, Hunter stumbled back to his feet again and scooped up one of his dropped pistols. The other one was no where in sight but it didn't matter. He had every intention of finishing this fight in close. Stalking through the wreckage, he spotted Kallus crawling towards the mangled neck of the walker, one hand trying to close the bloody gash on his side.  
'Not today, hut'uun.' Hunter spat, planting his foot on the exposed hand and feeling the bones grind beneath his boot. 'Fight or die.'  
'Then I fight.' Kallus groaned, rolling over and loosing another shot. This one scorched straight through Hunter's left thigh, the armour barely even slowing the pulse.

Running on nothing but his anger, Hunter let off a brutal kick, shattering ribs and sending Kallus flying again. Reduced to a pathetic limp, right arm flopping uselessly and blood oozing over his ruined abdominal plating, he followed across the trashed head and kicked him again, forcing him out the shattered top hatch and across the baked desert. Picking up the second pistol, Hunter sheathed it securely and dropped out of the walker, stumbling and falling to his knees on the sand.

Climbing onto the ruins of their Thunderfoot, Rex couldn't help the faint smile on his face as he pulled Wolffe up to join them. They'd survived, proving once again that clones weren't totally obsolete just yet.  
'Looks like we live to fight another day.' he remarked, knocking vambraces with Wolffe.  
'Don't we always?' Wolffe asked, resting one hand on Rex's shoulder lightly.  
'Well, we do when we've got a Jedi leading us.' Gregor agreed, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. 'But what happened to Hunter?'  
'Oh kriff, he was in that thing when it fell.' Rex groaned, looking past Wolffe to the shattered Imperial walker. 'Hunter!'

Lifting his gaze, Hunter saw Kallus regaining his feet and forced his abused body to rise one more time. Pulling his vibroknife again, he screamed for his murdered brothers and charged, letting the agony of his wounds fuel his rage. Stumbling for a moment, Hunter regained his balance and jumped, the deadly blade flashing in the bright sun.

Jaws dropping as they watched Hunter stagger-lope across the hard ground, his three remaining brothers started looking for the fastest way off the wreckage. Jumping down, they stopped and stared as Hunter tackled Kallus to the ground, vibroknife flashing in the sun as he plunged it down with deadly intent. Spotting something out the corner of his eye, Wolffe frowned at the sight of Hunter's rifle poking out of the wreckage and belt down to retrieve it.  
'Come on, he still needs us.' Rex directed, racing towards their troubled brother.  
'Look at him. He's tougher than we ever gave him credit for.' Gregor remarked, astounded that Hunter was still standing.  
'He's got a lot sitting on his shoulders.' Wolffe sighed, bracing for the worst but hoping for good.

Tugging his helmet off and letting it fall as he wrenched his vibroknife from Kallus' shoulder, hunter staggered to his feet and stared down at the dying man. He knew from experience that such wounds were fatal, it would only be a matter of time now.  
'Die in agony… as my lads did.' he groaned, fighting the temptation to drop back to his knees and rest. 'Your spilled…blood will let…them sleep in…peace.'  
'I was…only…following…orders.' Kallus gasped, clutching at his wounds in a futile attempt to save his own life.  
'Don't care…you took…my lads…so I…take your…life.' Hunter replied, so tired but he was determined not to fall first.  
'Others…will hunt…you for…this.' Kallus struggled, still looking up at Hunter.  
'So be it.' Hunter growled, fully aware that he wouldn't survive much longer anyway.

With one last gasping breath, the murderer of the 796th Star Corps went still, sightless gaze forever locked on Hunter's bloodied face. Sheathing his vibroknife for the last time, Hunter dropped to one knee and picked up his helmet, clutching it to his chest as he demanded one last burst of strength from his worn and broken body. Fighting back to his feet, he turned away from the corpse on the sands and lurched towards his few remaining brothers.

Rushing forward, Gregor caught Hunter when he pitched towards the ground, easing him down to the hard baked ground and cradling him close. Within seconds, Wolffe and Rex were gathered around them, offering of their strength and support.  
'Hold on Hunter, we'll get you some help.' Gregor coaxed, looking up towards the other walker.  
'Nayc…' Hunter groaned, battling just to open his eyes. 'My lads…gedet'ye…my lads.'  
'He's ready to go, Gregor.' Wolffe uttered, clasping Hunter's right hand in his own. 'Hunter was never ours to keep.'  
'Partaylir.' Hunter gasped, fading gaze drifting to Rex. 'Yaim…promise…'  
'We'll get you home, vod. We'll make sure you get back to your lads.' Rex nodded, a lone tear falling slowly. 'Nuhoy, vod, nuhoy.'  
'To you…rifle…pistol…knife…legacy.'  
'We will remember.' Gregor promised, brushing a few strands of hair away from Hunter's face.  
'The 662nd Legion and the 796th Star Corps, we will remember you all.' Wolffe nodded, thinking about the lists Hunter had shared.  
'Naak, vod. We will not forget.' Rex agreed, retrieving two datachips from one of Hunter's belt pouches. 'We will carry you all with us.'  
'Ner vod…ner ad'ika…cyar'ika.'

Crying out in pain, Hunter tensed up in the embrace of his brothers as he started coughing up blood. Shivering with cold, he sagged into their strength and closed his eyes slowly. He was so tired, his battle finally at an end and now he wasn't sure he really wanted to go. He'd come to really care about his new squad. The choice wasn't his to make anymore, he was dying and he embraced it. He'd already survived too much.  
'Ret'urcye mhi, vod.' Rex whispered, squeezing his elbow firmly.  
'Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partaylir, gar darasuum.' Gregor offered, kissing his forehead softly.  
'Mar'eyir naak, vod.' Wolffe coaxed, tears splashing onto his limp fingers.

Sharing in their grief, thankful that Kanan and his crew were keeping their distance, the remaining clones wept silently as Hunter breathed his last and finally went still.  
'Sleep in peace, Hunter. You've earned it.' Rex whispered, trying to ignore the way his hands were shaking as he closed Hunter's eyes for the last time.  
'What did he mean by promise?' Gregor asked, wiping away a trickle of blood from Hunter's cooling lips.  
'He made me promise to escort his body home to rest with his lads. Back to Glee Anslem and the silent Wave Rider.' Rex replied, struggling to speak past the lump in his throat.  
'We owe him that much. He belongs with them.' Wolffe agreed, moving Hunter's bucket to cover the hole in his abdomen. 'We were lucky to have him for just a little while.'

Reluctantly letting go and getting to his feet, Rex didn't bother to wipe away his tears as he walked over to where Kanan was standing with his crew. Trying to swallow the lump in his throat, he looked back towards his brothers and sniffled weakly.  
'Captain Rex, this is Captain Hera Syndulla.' Kanan offered, indicating the green Twi'lek beside him. 'And this is Chopper.'  
'Hunter's dying wish was to return to Glee Anslem. That's where the lads of the 796th Star Corps were laid to rest, entombed forever in their cruiser. I know it's risky, the Empire's going to be looking for us all but he deserves that much.' Rex explained, finding it so hard to consider burying such a dear friend and brother.  
'It would be my honour to escort you all to Glee Anslem for the burial.' Hera nodded, reaching out to rest one hand on his wrist.  
'Thank you.' Rex nodded, fighting back tears he'd never been allowed to show before. 'Do you have something to wrap him in? We lost everything in Thunderfoot.'  
'Would a blanket suffice?' Hera asked, squeezing his wrist lightly.  
'That would be fine, Ma'am. Would you happen to have one in turquoise or purple? Those were his unit colours.' Rex replied, looking back to his brothers again.  
'I've got one in purple. I'll go get it.' Sabine nodded, turning and darting into waiting ship.

Accepting the neatly folded blanket, Rex turned and walked back to his brothers slowly. It hurt so much to even contemplate saying goodbye to Hunter but they could take some comfort in knowing that he was going back to his lads at long last. Spreading out the blanket on the ground, they tenderly transferred the body to it and did their best to neaten up the scorched and melted armour. Hands shaking, Gregor respectfully removed the paired vibroknives in their sheaths and buckled them around his waist. Choking on a sob, Rex unhooked Hunter's holsters and pistols, securing them to his own belt.

Starting to fold the blanket around Hunter, all three looked up when Zeb approached with a Bo-rifle in his hands. He still had one visible over his shoulder and the one in his hands looked kind of stupid in his hands, it was too small for him by the looks of things.  
'Kallus stole this when he took part in the massacre of my people. By rights, it should belong to Hunter now.' Zeb explained, offering out the weapon.  
'We will bury it with him.' Wolffe nodded, reaching up to take the weapon.  
'It fits. This is the weapon that stole his cyar'ika.' Rex agreed, lifting up Hunter's helmet.  
'Now his lads can sleep in peace, knowing he has the weapon of their murderer.' Gregor added, reaching out to gently lift Hunter's hands so Wolffe could place the Bo-rifle on his chest.

Folding and wrapping the soft purple blanket around their brother, the trio muttered fragments of prayers they remembered and shared their favourite memories of Hunter. Making each tuck and fold precise, they worked their way up until they were left looking at Hunter's calm face.  
'Bucket on or off?' Rex asked, picking up the empty helmet.  
'Knowing Hunter, he would have buried his lads in full uniform.' Gregor shrugged, wiping the dust from Hunter's face. 'Put it on him.'  
'On, definitely. He'd want it that way.' Wolffe agreed, smoothing out Hunter's hair and resecuring the clasp in the back.  
'Yeah, he was so proud of his armour.' Rex sighed, sobbing again as they tucked Hunter's hair up and slipped the dead bucket on.

Securing the last folds and tucking the final corner in neatly, the trio smiled weakly as Kanan pushed an older hover-gurney towards them. Picking up the neatly wrapped corpse together, they carried it to the waiting gurney and tenderly set it down. Unshouldering the rifle he was now responsible for, Wolffe took the lead towards the Ghost, head held high and tears falling freely as the escorted Hunter on his final journey home.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

Finding the final resting place of the Wave Rider wasn't too hard; the Nautolans had turned it into a memorial under the waves. Getting permission to inter Hunter among them was a little trickier but Rex managed to convince the officials that Hunter belonged on the bridge of that fallen cruiser and they agreed to let a small team take him down and place him where they felt was right.

No one argued the choice of escort team, the crew of the Ghost stood back and watched as the old clones transferred Hunter into a simple metal casket and donned the necessary diving gear to escort him home. Their guide was a perfect fit too, dark green skin and an easy laugh just like General Fisto had. It was a nice touch, a fitting tribute to the legacy of the 796th Star Corps and all that they had achieved during their reign.

Diving down to the wreck, Rex and Wolffe kept a firm grip on the casket as Gregor led the way through the overgrown corridors and up an open turbolift shaft that took them all the way up to the bridge. Easing the casket through the turbolift doors, they swam onto the bridge and straight up to the forward viewscreens. All the years that had passed and the viewscreens were still solid, protecting the dead from at least some of the predators in the ocean.

Stopping by the forward command post, right where any clone officer would be most at home, Rex and Wolffe held the casket steady as Gregor popped the seal and lifted Hunter's body from the safe confines. Cradling the body to his chest, Gregor turned and swam over to the command console and set the body down on the floor beside it. Making use of a short length of turquoise cord to secure the body to the console, Gregor made sure he was safe before turning and making his way back to his brothers.

Swimming back to the surface, they hoisted the empty casket onto the boat waiting for them and climbed up. Tugging off their helmets, the three emotionally exhausted clones turned back to the wreck and saluted as one.  
'Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partaylir, gar darasuum 662nd Legion and 796th Star Corps.' they intoned, offering a final salute to the crash below as several other people threw wreaths of flowers onto the waves.

Keeping their attention on the crash site as the boat pulled away, the three old clones were privy to a sight they could barely believe but knew deep down to be true. A ghostly vision of the Wave Rider, rising up out of the waves. For a few brief moments, they could see right through the ghost ship, watching the souls of the 796th going about their duties until they all vanished up towards the stars.


End file.
